Features
BlackICE adds numerous new features and expands others, with goals of making more historically accurate setting, that allows for more country specialization, research focus, and force composition. These include but not limited to: Features New Unit and Equipment types: * Added huge array of new unit types, including country specific armor, aircraft and ships for all the major nations. * Revised and improved historical OOBs and divisional templates. New division designs are unlocked through research to reflect the development of military doctrine in various nations. * Expanded Infantry and Support companies equipment options. Reworked all units to have more historically accurate equipment. * SS divisions - During the game, if you decide to, you will receive some events and decisions regarding the Waffen-SS and its historical divisions both foreign and Germanic. Beware, this may cause friction within the German army. Country: * Expanded laws and politics, allow for greater flexibility in how you choose to run your nation. * Revised and expanded National Focus trees for all the majors and many of the minor nations. * Added historical leaders, ministers, design companies and uniqe national spirits for numerous countries. * Added new Buildings, specialized Equipment Factories, and expanded resource production options. * Added Research centers revising the Research Slot mechanic. * ... Combat: * Reworked combat mechanics. * Added historical generals and admirals for numerous countries. * Reworked traits for Generals and Admirals. * More Unit Levels - introduces greater granularity to unit level effects, helping both the AI and the player. * Added WW1 land doctrines tab for all nations, with a mix of researched already and still to be researched doctrines in 1936 leading into the ww2 era doctrines. *... Other: * The AI has also been improved and is capable and fully functioning with all the techs, equipment and units where it makes sense in terms of gameplay and history. Blackice has expert AI integrated. * Reworked map with new states, provinces and naval provinces. * Probably re-balanced the weather and terrain modifiers. * All tech screens have been revised. * ... Concepts and Mechanics New equipment and unit types Added a huge array of new units, equipment types, country specific armor, aircraft and ships for all the major nations. Comprehensively re-worked and expanded the OOBs, divisional templates, research options and equipment production for all nations. Certain new research will provide new units, whilst others provide either new equipment or upgrades for existing units. To help offset the costs of equipment specialized factories can be built such as tank factories, artillery factories, small arms factories etc. These map buildings will lower the cost of the associated equipment. Resources Stockpiles It is now possible to stockpile resources, in fact it might be necessary to propel your economy through war. All nations may only stockpile a certain amount of each resource. National stockpile capacity depend on the number of its mineral storage depots, these can be filled when nation running a surplus of that resource and can be used to dispense their contents when running a deficit. The new resources information bar displays how much of each resource you have, with expanded information provided by the storage system UI (accessed by clicking the house icon on the right side of the new bar) where you can ACTIVATE stockpiling (by clicking the icons at the lower right corner of each resource tile). * Each country starting with 6 depots for each strategic material Oil, Rubber, Steel, Tungsten, Chromium and Aluminum or Aluminium for you Brits:) Additional depots can be built or captured. * Each depot provide 10000 tons of storage. So IF one fills up, or starts full, you had best build another of that type asap because all excess to the cap is wasted. * Each resource depot can dispense 6ton per day, so for example 3 oil bunkers can dispense 18 tons per day. Allied Anger Similar to Hoi4 World threat and HOI3 Belligerence, Allied Anger allows allied nations to counter Germany when Germany goes ahistorical. It represents the threat perceived by Allies faction, when the threat is high enough they will gear up for war. Threat is increased from focuses, Germany engaging in aggressive action early on will result in higher anger build up. There is no way to decrease Allied Anger. HQ equipment On top of being used by HQ companies, HQ equipment has one more use, though it's not about using them - exactly the opposite. The more HQ equipment you have in stockpile, the better bonus for army command you get. Table with equipment required & bonuses: Money ... More ... See also Category:Content